fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Meta Knight (Smash 5)
Meta Knight makes his third appearance as a playable character to the Super Smash Bros. franchise in Super 5mash Bros. 5. Meta Knight is a skilled swordsman capable of performing powerful and lightning fast swords strikes that can leave opponents completely obliterated. He is capable of not only swordsman ship but a master of the dark arts and can use his cape to create wings so he can fly. Aesthetically, he appears similar to his usual colorful artwork and his model from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS. Changes from SSB4 *As with any character could glide in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, they can now again enter into an updated gliding mechanic. Moveset Special Custom Set A Special Custom Set B Final Smash Taunts Italics means they have to be unlocked. *Spins around with a whirling effect (Up) *Points his sword forward and says “Fight me!” and swings it a few times (Right) *Turns his back and slashes his sword backwards while saying “Futile”. (Left) *Spreads his wings out and says “Come”. (Down) Character Selection Screen *Meta Knight swings his wings back and goes “Hmpph”. *''Meta Knight slashes his sword forward and says “Hiya!”'' *''Meta Knight’s eyes gleam brightly as he does a pose.'' On Screen Appearance *Meta Knight appears from his dimensional cape. *''Meta Knight flies in from above and then lands.'' *''Meta Knight arrives via the Hydra and jumps off from it.'' Victory Animations *Flies in from the left, swings his cape, and says “You have a lot to learn.” *Slashes his sword and warps away with his voice saying “You have lot to learn.” *Slashes with his sword aglow and says “Victory…is my destiny.” *''Performs his Mach Tornado and then slashes at the camera while saying “It is finished.”'' *''His Blade Knights kneel while he holds his sword high up saying “Victory is ours!”'' *''Meta Knight turns his back and removes his mask saying “You now know defeat.”'' Losing Animation *Meta Knight looks forward while clapping. *''Meta Knight's mask is damaged and he is shaking his head while looking down.'' *''Meta Knight has his back turned from the screen while folding his arms.'' Victory Fanfare A flourished remix is based upon the same melody as the Kirby Victory Theme, but is performed with electric guitars and in quadruple meter, as opposed to the more symphonic instrumentation and the triple meter in the Kirby Victory Theme. Idle Poses *Looks around warily. *Holds cape in front of him, then throws it back. *''Spreads out his wings slightly.'' *''Holds out his hand and motions "come here".'' Trophies Meta Knight's trophies can be earned by completing Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, All-Star Mode, and Boss Battle mode. In addition, further trophies can be found during matches and at the Trophy Shop. Meta Knight Unlock: Classic Mode "The anti-hero and Kirby's destined rival, Meta Knight, returns again to Super Smash Bros. Armed with his Dimensional Cape and sword, he can bring the hurt to opponents to dare step in his way. While his motives are often dark and secret; he means well and wishes to spur Kirby to a greater strength. He at times plays the villain but also the ally to Kirby. He commands a vast army called the Blade Knights and is captain of the Helberd. Wratch out for his sudden blade form the dark!" Meta Knight (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Console/Red "Meta Knight's Mach Tornado allows Meta Knight to achieve high speeds while rotating rapidly and slashing with his sword. This attack exudes a yellow energy that can pull in opponents and do high amounts of damage. This so strong that Meta Knight can even guide himself to where he wants to go while spinning! He can even increase his speed and number of rotations by pressing the special button! This is truly a powerful and formidable move...but he must be tired by the end of the attack!" Meta Knight (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Handheld/Green "Meta Knight's Meta Quick allows Meta Knight to dash forward which such speed that he becomes a shadowy blur! His opponents don't even know what hits him and still think they are staring into his yellow eyes but suddenly collapse after being hit. The attack is so fast that his image is still seen after he leaves and plays tricks on opponents eyes! However, quick as it may be, it doesn't do much damage to his opponents and launches opponents into the air." Dark Meta Knight Unlock: Boss Battle Console "Everyone has a shadow and Meta Knight seems to be already a dark shadow as it is. Dark Meta Knight is from the Mirror World and bares a striking resemblance to Meta Knight in more ways than none but also has some differences. The most striking difference is their two personalities. While Meta Knight is chivalrous and holds honor to a high degree; Dark Meta Knight is impulsive and dangerous and willing to attack a foe when they are down. I guess it's like two sides of the same coin." Yarn Meta Knight Unlock: Boss Battle Handheld "When Dreamland falls victim to Yin-Yanr's yarn attacks in Kirby's Epic Yarn, Meta Knight was one of the first to notice the changes but was invaded by the notorious Yin-Yarn and transformed into a yarnified version of himself and a slave to Yin-Yarn. How many times will I be saying "yarn" in this trophy description?! When Kirby finally confronts the yarnified version of Meta Knight, Meta Knight attacks Kirby with yarn swords, yarn beams, yarn tornadoes, and huge yarn blades that pop up! Once defeated, he apologizes to Kirby and attempts to make amends....yarn!" Meta Knight (Knight Beam) Unlock: Complete a Character Challenge Navy "Meta Knight uses his sword to fire a flash of light that travels across the battlefield. While not powerful, it has excellent range and can catch opponents not looking for it completely off guard! Not to mention it is very quick and requires little posturing or effort on Meta Knight's part. The attack won't be KOing anyone but will cause significant hitstun to anyone who is hit; rendering them slightly dazed from the attack and will allow Meta Knight to launch into a combo against them." Meta Knight (Shuttle Loop) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Pink "Up, up, and away! You won't be hearing Meta Knight mumble those words...ever. However, Shuttle Loop will put Meta Knight into the air. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, he was capable to ascending high into the air after hitting opponents upwards. He could then transition into his gliding those allowing him to return back to the earth with an attack. In Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and3 3DS, he would just fall back to the group after performing one loop. In Super Smash Bros. 5, he performs one loop and than transitions into gliding! Pretty terrific!" Meta Knight (Purple) Unlock: Complete a character challenge "Meta Knight is Meta Knight but there exists an opponent on an even higher plane whose abilities dwarfs Meta Knights. Galacta Knight is his name and, while the two look very similar, Galacta Knights powers knows no bounds. Maybe Meta Knight had a slight conversion and decided to become his underling? Or wishes to emanate a potential role model? Or maybe Meta Knight is tired of his blue and black colors. Regardless, he looks pretty intimidating in this one!" Meta Knight (White) Unlock: Complete a character challenge "Meta Knight isn't all about black, darkness, and shadows! Despite his shadowy exterior, he has the heart and soul of a noble knight. His White color scheme is a testament to this virtue he holds. It also was a color swap for Meta Knight in Kirby's Air Ride! In this game, he has poor boost and charge stats but his offense and gliding capabilities are off the charts! Just watch out for his attacks as he has low HP and defense." Meta Knight (Down) Grey Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop "Those wings off his looks like something out of a horror movie where some devilish bat creature sucks the life out of its victims! Don7t worry, he won't be doing that in this game! Regardless, his wings are not only for flapping and gliding! They are actually apart of his Dimensional Cape, a magical cape that allows him the power of flight, shields, reflection, teleportation, and even turning invisible! It is a very handy item to have...especially in Smash!" Butterfly Meta Knight Unlock: Complete a Meta Knight Character Challenge "Meta Knight wasn't always a dark grey and blue character! When characters are first created, they go through many design processes! Even in future games, Meta Knight and Kirby may go through several conceptual revisions! This one is based off the conceptual art showcased in the illustrated book that was bundled with the''Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition''. He doesn't look very fearsome if this image but...still..rather frightening." Galaxia Dakrness Unlock: All Star Mode "Using the powers of his Dimensional Cape, he causes anyone nearby him to be trapped within it's powers: stopping time and killing light in the process. In the darkness, he slashes his sword Galaxia forward and launches the opponents. Such a fearsome Final Smash is deserving of this fearsome name! Galaxia Darkness! This move isn't featured in any Kirby games since...Smash Balls do not exist in it's universe." Blade Knights Unlock: Unlock all Meta Knight's trophies "Call to arms, Blade Knights! Meta Knight can call forth his Blade Knights into battle! When summoned, they releases a fury of attacks that look much like Meta Knights! I guess it makes sense considering he trained them. Whiling killing them does decrease the number, it only serves to make them more angry and unleash faster and stronger attacks. Meta Knight can even kill his lackeys to increase their damage. Meta Knight...that's so horrible of you!" Alternate Costumes Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Kirby (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Kirby Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters